


A Perfect Day

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: trueblood100, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie wants just one perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Perfect Day  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Sookie Stackhouse(Bill/Sookie implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie wants just one perfect day.  
>  **A/N:** written for challenge 85 @[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com) and challenge 38 @[fandowords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

I wanted one perfect day. Just me taking it easy, relaxing in the sun. No slinging beers, no vampire drama and definitely no almost dying. _Was that too much to ask?_

With a sigh of relief I lay down in the lounge chair, closed my eyes and let the sunlight warm my skin as I drifted off to sleep. 

When I finally opened my eyes again the sun had already dipped well below the horizon. Any second now Bill would be here.

“Sookie.” He whispered against my lips.

My body hummed with excitement at his nearness. _What a perfect day._


End file.
